Audio and video communication systems allow the transfer of audio and video communications for applications such as surveillance, remote monitoring, video streaming, audio streaming, and the like. Typically, a transmitter will receive audio or video communications from an audio or video source and transmit the audio or video data to a receiver at a remote location. Currently, most of these communication systems come preconfigured to support only audio or video inputs on any given port. Once a communication system is purchased, the communication system often cannot be reconfigured to support different types of communications without substantial modification. For example, if a communication system needs to support audio data, and the current system only supports video data, a user will need to purchase additional equipment to support the audio data. This lack of flexibility in current communication systems results in higher system and maintenance costs.